The joys of life
by Malinara
Summary: Happens after the whole ordeal with Russia HARM/MAC


After the discovery of Harmon Rabb senior's death, Harm and Mac decided to give them a real chance. The admiral was kind enough to pull the same strings as he had for Bud and Harriet and this made things much easier for them, Brumby earned the hate of the whole JAG HQ when he tried to force Mac to kiss him when she was alone in the break room

--

1 year prior

--

Mac was in the break room making coffee for her and her fiancé Harmon Rabb.Jr when she felt a presence behind her.

"Hey Mac" Mic leered at her "wanna grab some lunch with me?"

"No thanks but thank you for the offer" she smiled as pleasantly as she could making her way out of the room with the two mugs but Mic took and put them on the counter before grabbing her forcefully.

"Mic what are you doing?" she asked trembling, knowing she couldn't take this kick boxer.

Mic leaned down "I know what you feel for me Sarah and I feel it too. I know you don't love that Rabb."

"If I didn't love I would be with him, he's twice the man you are – leave me!"

Hearing his soon-to-be-wife's cry Harm dashed in the break room, followed by the admiral, Bud and Tiner.

What he saw made his blood boil and his eyes darken, Brumby was trying to kiss his woman.

Before Brumby knew it, his nose was broken by Harm's fist and was being held back by the admiral.

"Rabb, you bastard! I almost had her, she doesn't love you – you son of a bitch!"

If it wasn't for Bud, Harm would've decked him but Bud held him back just in time.

"Calm down sir, think of the Major."

Mac. She had run to the facilities as fast as she could.

"What's wrong with the Major?" asked Harriet as she entered the room.

"The bastard tried to harass her" seethed Harm.

"She loves ME!" Mic shouted back.

Harriet understood and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Lieutenant Roberts, would you mind checking in on the Major?" asked the admiral as calmly as he could.

"Right away, sir." and she was gone with that.

"Brumby, what the hell were you thinking?!" shouted the admiral at Mic.

"The Major loves me sir."

"You'll have to tell that to your CO because it didn't seem that way from our view." he hissed.

"But sir-"

"You'll get on the first flight to Australia, meanwhile, I'll make some calls."

--

Ladies room

--

Harriet found Mac at the sink sobbing, her maternal instincts kicked in and she hugged her friend.

"It's okay, everything will be okay." she said, tried to calm Mac down.

"What will Harm think of me? I love him, Harriet…so much…"

"And he loves you too, ma'am." she gave a small smile "why don't you go to him? He's worried sick about you."

Mac nodded and opened the door to be met with comprehensive eyes from everyone; she went straight into Harm's arms, who held her tight and led her silently outside the JAG.

"Where are we going, Harm?" she asked wiping her tears as they got in the car.

"Home, sweetie."

"But what about-"

"The admiral gave us 2 days free so we'll have a long weekend." he finished with his flyboy grin.

"Okay" she said her lips curving a little.

--

Rabb Home

--

Mac was curled up on the sofa, covered by a warm quilt sipping hot chocolate when Harm entered carrying a tray with full of hot buns and muffins.

Harm put the tray on the tray on the coffee table and wrapped her in his arms, waiting for her to start talking.

"I didn't want to kiss him, I didn't even see him the! He grabbed me, I hate him!" she sobbed in his chest.

"I know baby, I know. He'll never touch you again or so help me god I'll-"

"No, Harm. I don't want you to have any problems because of me."

Harm tipped her chin so she was looking at him now "Honey, we're getting married soon. We share everything, remember? Good or bad."

"You're right I'm sorry." she sighed

"It's okay, Sarah." he kissed her gently and cuddled her for the rest of the afternoon.

--

Present time

--

Sarah Rabb had just finished nursing her son, Jake Rabb, she heard the door open.

"Daddy's home sweetheart." she smiled down at the baby.

"Mac?"

"In the nursery!"

Harm came in, handsome as ever in his navy uniform "Hey" he said before he kissed his wife.

"Hey yourself sailor, Jake was starting to miss his daddy." as if on cue Jake started to fuss.

"Hey, little man…" cooed Harm, taking his son in his arms who was looking up at him with big blue-green eyes like his. Jake stopped fussing and Mac handed Harm a white cloth and Harm groaned.

"Baby joys Harm. What can I say?" Mac kissed and went to shower.

"Jake, this might not be the a joy – but you and your mommy…you're the joys of my life."


End file.
